crush_crushfandomcom-20200223-history
Iro
Iro is fifth girl unlocked in the game. She is unlocked after having level 3 at the Bow Hunting (Badass) hobby. You encounter her by accidentally crushing her motorcycle while training with a bow. The requirements listed are from steam version 0.74. Personality Iro is quite spirited, and loves the rush that she gets from sports. She's quite into motivated people who "gets-shitzu-done" as she puts it. She also appreciates an athlete who can actually keep up with her, give her some competition for once. Iro may or may not be an adrenaline junkie, as one conversation she has with you admits she got a rush from when you shot down her motorcycle. Dialogue List First Meeting # One day, while practicing for the Hangry Games and looking totally badass, one of your shots goes astray... # Motorcycle - CRUSHED! # "#%$&@!" Adversary * Rest in peace, Rainbow Flightrider... You were the motorcycle I needed, not the one I deserved... Atone * In all fairness though, that was one hell of a shot... * I'm not gonna lie, I'm pretty miffed. On a scale of 1 to 10, I'm 'zebra'. The scale is broken, in other words. * Don't say sorry to me, say it to my motorcycle. Oh that's right, you can't, because it's wrecked! Also, it has no ears... Poking * Oh my gawd your hands are FREEZING! Upgrade to Nuisance # What is it Short Stack? I've got a lot of anger in me, and I'm looking for something squishy to punch. You ever want to be a human stressball? Yes # Hahaha! What? Seriously? No no, that's okay. I'm not gonna hit you. Way to take one for the team though. I guess I'm not as mad as I thought. ... Nuisance * Well, I need a new motorcycle. Looks like it's back to flipping burgers for me. I hope no one else has taken my job... Atone * My hair? Oh, it actually grows naturally this way. Apparently my Mom at a rainbow when she was pregnant, and... I'm kidding! * I really enjoy racing motorcycles, but what I really love is sky diving. I feel like I belong in the sky or something. * My type? An athlete, obviously! Someone who can keep up with me, and climb on top of stuff with me. Accept no substitutes! Upgrade to Frenemy # You again, hey? I thought I saw you sneaking around. What do you want, a cookie or something? Yes! # Well, I'm fresh out. But you're not bad at making me smile. So I hereby promote you to Frenemy. Keep it up, and you might one day be worthy to be Friendzoned. ... Frenemy * I literally can't even. I guess that means I'm odd. Get it? Gift * Listen, I'll level with you. This is getting regifted. Please up your gift game. Upgrade to Acquaintances # Back for more? Listen, I know I've got boobs and teeth, and whatever else you might be into, but do you really want to go through the trouble? bet! # Wow. Okay. Respect. We can hang out. You've got a weird underdog sort of thing going on. Acquaintances * I bruised my tailbone in the accident. It hurts to sit. That is a freaken crime against nature, my friend. Upgrade to Friendzone # Well, I don't know if you're datable, but how does the Friendzone sound? Can your fedora-wearing butt handle such a purgatory? Sure # You're a glutton for punishment. So be it m'dear. ... Friendzone Chat * How many push ups can you do? Come on, drop and give me twenty to start! * I love rainstorms and sunny days. So... I guess I just like weather. Huh. * When I wink at you, what's the first thing you think of? Is it, "Hey that girl's a flirty flirt", or is it, "Her contact lens is attacking her"? * Do you think I bite my ice cream, or lick it? Trick question! I only eat frozen yogurt! * Would you say you're more of a cat person, or a dog person? Because I'm pretty sure I just saw an ACTUAL cat person, and it got me thinking. Random. * Quick! Let's race to the Stats menu and back! Double time! Poke * Ahh! No no no! Everytime someone tickles me, I accidentally round house kick them in the face! Beware! Gift * Classy! You dug a little deeper for this one, hey? I like it! Date * Wow. Everything is more romantic by moonlight. Maybe even burpies. * Thanks for a lovely time. That's right, "lovely". I can use classy affectionate words too, ya know. * That was fun! You're actually pretty good at this whole dating thing. Mayhaps you should do it professionally? Upgrade to Awkward Besties # Okay, random story time. I had a dream about you. Not the sexy kind. The kind where you were selling me horse insurance. You ever get dreams like that? Yes # Hahaha! Sweet. So that's 2 out of 2 people. I guess it's normal! ... Awkward Besties * You should ask me out today. Go out, come back in, and say something awkward but charming. I'll wait. Flirt * If you were 20% cooler, you'd be icy. * Can I say something weird? That motorcycle accident kind of turned me on. Adrenaline, yo. Not even once. * Let's dance like no one's watching. In fact, let's close our eyes, so we're really awkward. This idea is a good one. * What's cooking, good looking? Whatever it is, it must be spicy, 'cause you're serving it up hot! * I like big stats, and I cannot lie! * I'm warning you - the next time you turn around, I'm gonna smack that bottom of yours. And I mean hard. * Are you just going to talk all day, or are you going to make a move? Sheesh! * Lots of people think I'm a tomboy, but I like pretty things too. I can rock a pair of heels! * You're sweet. But, like, a natural sweet. Like fructose. I guess. This was way smoother in my head. * There's nothing I like better than a motivated person! I love a get-shitzu-done mentality! Work hard and play hard! Gift * Why you do this? Are you trying to make me swoon? Well, no guarantees, but keep it up! Date * If you think you can win my heart by taking me to fun and exotic places, you are exactly right and I applaud your sharp, forward thinking. * You are rocking my socks with the dates, sweet cheeks! I could go again, right now. Just sayin'! Upgrade to Crush # Hey, so, umm... Are you the sort of person that doesn't mind risking friendships by someone out right? Like say a friend that was pretty hot, and interested...? Sure # Cool. Then I encourage you to do that. Risk friendships. Date friends. Yeah. ... Crush Poke * Noooooo! BAHAHA! NO NO NO! STOP! You're out of line! Ahh haha! Gift * Thanks. Damn. I'm actually blushing here. What are you doing to me? Date * So I totally expected you to take me somewhere lame, and you didn't! Grats! Upgrade to Sweetheart # You know, I noticed the other day you have a nice butt. And you make me laugh. You want to do the date thing sometime? Yes! # Good. So I made the first move, so now you've got to do all the heavy lifting. Grab your wallet and let's do harm to it! lol... Sweetheart * Come on, Robin Hood, let's go out and climb a mountain or something. You know you waaaaaaaanna! Flirt * When you kiss me, I get all these chills and butterflies and stuff. I think you're contagious * You're awesome. Just so you know. * Oh man, I got stuffed in the barrel yesterday... Surfing. Hmm. That sounded oddly sexual. * What's up? I was gonna hit the gym. Want to join? I'm wearing yoooooga pants! * If you were 20% cooler, it'd probably cause, like, a cool black hole or something. You'd be almost as cool as me! * Hey, are we doing stuff today? Should I grab a jacket or a wetsuit? * You make me feel... Is it dainty? No, that's dumb. You make me feel pretty and stuff. I hope you feel pretty too, haha! * Come on, let's wrestle! It's just physical enough that we can pretend we're not doing it just to touch each other. * Listen. I bought a teeny tiny bikini with the understanding that you'd see me in it. Please take me to the beach, post haste. * We don't need to overthink the date thing. I love going sightseeing in the woods, where we can get some fresh air. * Will you massage my neck? I'll pretend you're not checking me out while you do it. * I don't really do the words thing, but I like you. And I want to do stuff to you. * Did I see you at a protest yesterday? Did you realize they were protesting the Oxford Comma? Do you just protest as a hobby? * I went jogging this morning, and I was about 5km from home before I realized I mistook my booty shorts for my running briefs. * You notice how there's never any cool stories that start with, "Remember when we did that safe thing?" * Boop! Got your nose! If you want it back, you'll have to face me in combat. * So, how do you feel about gals with rainbow colored hair that drive motorcycles and ask you random loaded questions? * Oh man, I must have slept-walked last night. Actually, more accurately, I slept-mountain-climbed. * You've sure got a lot of hobbies. I have no idea how your schedule even works. * We should go skydiving together sometime! Nothing says "romantic date" like plummeting toward the Earth at terminal velocity. Gift * Bam! Someone just overpaid! Your bank account better not blame me for this - you've clearly gone crazy. Upgrade to Girlfriend # Look, you need a girlfriend. And I'm willing to let you spend your time, money and diamonds on me. No no, don't thank me, it's the least I can do. You can thank me later. OK... # Beauty! Now, umm... I've kind of been waiting for you to kiss me for, like, ever... ... Girlfriend * You make my heart race just standing next to you... You're like a great cardio workout that buys me dinner. Upgrade to Lover # If you're frightened of commitment, you're not going to like what I want to say. You cool with some serious talk? OK # Okay, here goes. I like your sexy body and your voice gives me funny feelings in my tummy. Phew! Glad I got that off my chest! ... Lover * Last night I had a dream that I was being chased by arrows with piranha teeth. So I'm definitely having some issues. * You're a cutie! Don't believe what those other people say. Just kidding! They think you're cute too. * Time for my daily exercise - 100 squats! 100 push ups! 100 sit-ups! And a 10Km run! * I play to win, sweetheart. And right now, I'm gunning for you. * I was thinking about trying out for the Olympics. Is mud wrestling an event yet? * People keep passing me on the street and calling me a pony thief or something? Do you have any idea what they're talking about? Sex Act # Before she can even remove her panties, you go down. She laughs in surprise, but begins to sigh and moan softly. Clockwise. Back and forth. She grips the sheets, her underwear still dangling. When you finally go in, she barely lasts 5 seconds... # Later she sits up eagerly, glistening with sweat. "That was amazing!" she says, her cheeks red with pleasure. "It's your turn now. Lay back. I know a few tricks of my own..." Gift * I... I don't even know what to say. I'm speechless... Thank you. So much. * Oooh! I may not be what the scientists call a "girly girl", but I don't think anyone with a vagina could turn down a gift like this! * Wow! I really hope this is just a random gift and not for a special occasion that I've forgotten! * Thanks! You know you don't need to go all out on this stuff, right? You can pick me some flowers, or I dunno... Pick up a seashell at the beach? Poke * This again!? You risk dishonor with actions such as these! * I love the fact that your romantic plan includes "Awkwardly grope at random times". You're a real charmer! * You better watch out, or I'm going to tie you up and have my way with you! Dialogue about Ayano * Hey, crazy story. I found my new helmet was cracked. THAT would have been bad in an accident. * I was taking a bath, when I caught a toaster that had fallen from a shelf. I don't recall keeping a plugged in toaster there. * There was this weird girl at the market today. She was stabbing a piece of chicken rather vigorously. * Someone's been following me on my morning jogs. They're not bad, but they conk out after an hour. Requirement Table Updated for Steam version 0.79 Notes * Iro could stand for something, however it is currently unknown if it does. ** Iro is Japanese for "Color", might be attributing to the many colors in her hair * In an older version, her favorite color was listed as Rainbow. * Her Adversary line says, "You were the motorcycle I needed, not deserved." This is a reference to the memes about 'needed, not deserved' * Her Lover line says, "Time for my daily exercise - 100 squats! 100 push ups! 100 sit-ups! And a 10Km run!" This is a reference from One Punch Man * Iro strongly resembles Rainbow Dash from My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. ** Rainbow hair, ultra sporty, just a bit cocky, and a bunch of sass? All we need now is an official statement from Sadpanda. **Ayano even alludes to this, saying 'It's kind of sad Iro is such a blatant rip-off of another character. All of her appeal has nothing to do with her.' ** One of her Flirt texts is "If you were 20% cooler, you'd be icy." "20% cooler" is a well-known catchphrase of Rainbow Dash. When all requirements for Awkward Besties is completed, she mentions her having a dream of you selling her horse insurance. A text randomly shown at "Lover" asks if you know why "people keep passing me on the street and calling me a pony thief or something". ** One of her Sorry texts (at Nusisance level or higher) also consists of her mentioning her love of skydiving and how she feels like she "belongs in the sky or something." *Iro broke the fourth wall on some of her lines. ** "I like big stats, and I cannot lie!"' ** And on Friendzoned she said "Quick! Let's race to the Stats menu and back! Double time!" Memory Album Iro_1.png|Encounter Photo Iro 2.png|Friendship Photo Iro_3.png|Sweetheart Photo Iro_4.png|Lover Photo Iro_Stroll.png|Moonlight Stroll Date Iro_Beach.png|Beach Date Iro_Sightseeing.png|Sightseeing Date Iro_Movie.png|Movie Date Category:Girls